Flesh
by WriterFreak001
Summary: An attempted WAIGE smut fic.
1. Chapter 1

**WriterFreak001:**

I usually stay away from writing too smutty material for personal reasons, but for some reason, I felt inspired to write this. I don't know if it'll be any good considering the fact that I normally am not comfortable writing smut, but… HERE IT IS ANYWAY! **WARNING: THIS IS VERY GRAPHIC!**

*hides in writer's corner and awaits judgement*

* * *

 **Title** | Flesh

 **Fandom** | _Scorpion_ (CBS)

 **Description** | Attempted WAIGE smut

 **Rating** | This fanfiction will be rated M.

 **POV** | Limited Third Person

 **Disclaimer** | While CBS owns _**Scorpion**_ , I am the owner of this masterpiece.

 **Claimer** | I am human; there are bound to be mistakes. If you feel like something _should_ be changed, you have the power to send me a review/private message. I can't guarantee if I'll change it every time, but I do read all of my reviews and all of my private messages!

* * *

 **Flesh**

 **Written by WriterFreak001**

 **One-Shot**

 **~ S** **CORPION ~**

There were just too many damn clothes between them.

Hands were roaming, exploring, grabbing at one another, but clawing each other wasn't enough. Paige _needed_ to feel him inside her, and he just wanted her out of her goddamn clothes, but they couldn't concentrate. Paige's fingers fumbled with the man's shirt buttons as Walter's palms slithered underneath her blouse, pressing his warm hands against her heated flesh.

God, she wanted him so badly.

She could hardly stand it anymore. She _desperately_ needed to know what it was like to have Walter O'Brien – the paragon of all geniuses – pumping inside her, and she needed to know _now_.

The moment his buttons were free, she silently rejoiced and pushed the blue button-up off of Walter's shoulders before digging her fingers into his back, pulling him infinitely closer. Walter was on top of her, kissing her passionately as she grazed her fingertips over his shoulder blades. He hastily tugged off her blouse and tossed it over his head before bringing his mouth to the base of her neck, sending exciting shivers down her spine.

He left hot, wet kisses along her collarbone and trailed to the valley between her breasts; Paige arched against him and wrapped her legs around his waist as his palms grabbed her face so he could deliberately kiss her mouth again. Paige's fingers grasped at his hair, and damn did it feel good when he rocked against her.

He made her crazy for him on a whole new level, and he was going insane not being able to feel every inch of her body against his.

Paige quickly unbuckled her jeans and grabbed Walter's left hand, dipping it underneath her deep red panties, daring him to massage her warmth. Tiny flames erupted inside of her, but it wasn't enough; she needed more of him, and good God did he need more of her. Paige rocked her pulsing core against his fingers as she yanked him down for a hot, messy kiss.

With one palm twisting through his hair, Paige reached behind her and unhooked her bra; after it popped off of her chest, she mindlessly tossed it off of her before bringing Walter's free hand to her left breast, showing him _exactly_ what she liked. Walter, wanting nothing more than to please the woman in front of him, did everything she told him to do, and damn, did he deliver. With one hand squeezing and kneading her left breast and the other slowly massaging her sex, Walter lowered his mouth to her right nipple and gently (or hardly, he wasn't sure) sucked the soft tissue between his lips. Paige threw her head back and moaned loudly. She closed her eyes and bit her lip as Walter's touches intensified; his fingers moved faster inside of her, his palm tightly squeezed her breast and his teeth grazed her nipple.

Good God.

She was going to explode.

And the more she moaned his name, the deeper his fingers explored her wet folds.

He was going to be the death of her.

As her juices flowed into the palm of his hand, Walter hovered over her and intensely gazed into her deep brown eyes before capturing her lips with his. Both of his hands roamed over her body, exploring everything he could touch. Paige had just enough sanity to unbutton Walter's jeans and plunge her toes into his slacks, incidentally pushing down both his pants and boxers towards his ankles. Walter, to balance the equation, propped himself up between her legs and stripped the rest of her clothes off of her. Paige pushed Walter to his back and hovered over the man before sliding down the bed until her face was inches from his length. She grinned wickedly as she lowered her mouth over the tip of his member, sending Walter into a surreal state of mind.

He had to grip the sheets beneath him as she sucked and licked him, and oh, did he never want her to stop. To feel her tongue gliding along his shaft was something entirely new to Walter, but enjoyable all the same.

Paige then crawled up to him and crashed her pulsing lips against his before seductively begging the man to ravish her with his tongue. She turned away from him and told the genius where to go and coached him into exactly what she wanted from him.

And as instructed, Walter brought his lips to her core, and she purred when she felt his tongue inside of her. Paige's fingers twisted and curled through Walter's hair as she mindlessly wrapped her legs around Walter's head and bucked her pelvis against him. For a man who claimed romance was nonexistent, he was certainly beautifully wonderful at it. Her head lolled as he lapped up her folds, and the way he kissed her, licked her and sucked on her core made her body quake against him.

She nearly lost it when his teeth grazed her clit. Paige twisted both of them around until she was able to tower over him with his head between her legs, and she rolled her hips against his tongue, feeling his nose touching the tip of her sex. As her sweet nectar milked into his mouth, Walter gripped her bottom, encouraging her to move faster against him.

So she did…, and the way his mouth molded against her folds as she shuddered against him made her throb for him even more. She needed him – all of him – inside of her; she couldn't wait any longer. She wanted to rock him hard.

As soon as Paige uncoiled her legs from Walter, he trailed kisses from her sex to her mouth as slowly as possible, driving the woman absolutely crazy. Impatient Paige grabbed his cheeks and pulled his face to hers so she could kiss him as hard as she could on the mouth. She gently tugged on his manhood and gradually wedged him inside her before Walter pushed himself deeper between her legs. Paige hitched a breath as her legs automatically wrapped around Walter's hips and smiled at him, quietly letting him know that _this_ was what she wanted… that _he_ was what she wanted.

And as Walter pulled her into a deep kiss, she knew _she_ was what he wanted too.

 **~ SCORPION ~**

* * *

 **WriterFreak001:** and there you have it. My one-time only smutty fic. Not sure how I feel about it but hopefully you guys like it.

As always, let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

**WriterFreak001:**

Thank you to those who did review the first chapter of "Flesh." I know I said it was only going to be a one-shot, but I decided to add a short extension of the "morning after." I would like to remind you all not to review if you're not going to say something nice or provide some constructive criticism. Thanks.

* * *

 **Title** | Flesh

 **Fandom** | _Scorpion_ (CBS)

 **Description** | Attempted WAIGE smut

 **Rating** | This fanfiction will be rated M.

 **POV** | Limited Third Person

 **Disclaimer** | While CBS owns _**Scorpion**_ , I am the owner of this masterpiece.

 **Claimer** | I am human; there are bound to be mistakes. If you feel like something _should_ be changed, you have the power to send me a review/private message. I can't guarantee if I'll change it every time, but I do read all of my reviews and all of my private messages!

* * *

 **Flesh**

 **Written by WriterFreak001**

 **Extension**

 **~ S** **CORPION ~**

Last night was… enthralling.

Paige couldn't believe she made _hot_ love with Walter last night. He often claimed how horrible he was with physical contact, but last night… God, last night…

Paige could list multiple examples to prove him otherwise.

The way he… and oh, how he… made every inch of her spent body tingle. She hadn't felt this beautiful in years.

She turned slightly to find Walter intensely staring at her, and boy was it a turn-on. She climbed on top of him and stretched her arms and arced her back before latching her fingers behind his neck. "Good morning," she whispered against his lips as she hungrily kissed him.

"Morning," he mumbled into her mouth as his arms firmly wrapped around her middle and pulled her impossibly closer. Walter, more confident in what he was doing, boldly pushed her onto her back and hovered over her. The way he was longingly looking into her eyes made her feel a thousand times more beautiful, and she felt more exposed under his heated gaze than she was being completely naked underneath him.

"What?" Paige, blushing madly, bashfully smiled, wanting nothing more than to yank him down to her and senselessly kiss him.

"Oh, nothing… It's just…," Walter, still reeling from the night before, was trying to process the extreme happiness swirling inside him. He grinned ear to ear and kissed her earnestly as he slowly pushed himself inside of her, causing Paige to almost forget everything around her. For several long minutes, he left his thought hanging and kissed her deeply, wanting nothing, not even words, keeping them apart. Eventually, he trailed his lips to her ear and muttered, "I'm glad you're still here."

"I am too," she uttered and slowly pulled him back into an intensely electrifying kiss as she embraced him and held him tightly so he wouldn't disappear from her either.

 **~ SCORPION ~**

* * *

 **WriterFreak001:**

I feel like this little extension closes the fic better.

Thanks for reading. :)


End file.
